Warriors: A New Danger
by Ninfia-Fan
Summary: "She has the long legs of a Windclan cat…" Onestar spoke up. "But the sleek pelt of a Riverclanner." Mistystar chimed in, "Her dark pelt is like that of most Shadowclaners." Blackstar added. "And, yet she has the scent of Thunderclan…" Bramblestar muttered, thinking about what it could mean. One day, a young kit, with odd relations is found at the Tree-Bridge. T for blood later.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. This is my first Warriors story. I will try to keep all of the characters IC, but some MIGHT be a bit OC. (Does that make sense?) Anyway, this takes place about 2 years after Firestar's death. **

_Prologue – What clan is she from?_

A mewling newborn kit lay on the ground before four cats – four well-respected cats. These fur were Bramblestar, Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar; the leaders of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan, respectively.

She had brownish-yellow eyes, with the most odd pelt colour; it appeared to be a dark grey on her back, neck and tail, with cream specks here and there, with a dark grey stripe running down her tail. Her belly, legs, chest and face were all cream in colour, while her legs also had dark grey stripes on them. It was an odd mix, for a cat to have.

"She has the long legs of a Windclan cat…" Onestar spoke up.

"But the sleek pelt of a Riverclanner." Mistystar chimed in.

"Her dark pelt is like that of most Shadowclaners." Blackstar added.

"And, yet she has the scent of Thunderclan…" Bramblestar muttered, thinking about what it could mean.

"Well, we can't leave her hear… She needs a home, after all." Mistystar said.

"I believe Thunderclan would take her, seeing as she has their scent. She would probably be scared to Starclan and back, if she lived in another clan." Blackstar said, simply.

"I agree with Blackstar and Mistystar; she will, most likely, feel safer in Thunderclan." Onestar added, showing he had no objections.

"Very well. I will find a queen to adopt her. I thank you all for your help with this kit." Bramblestar said as he picked up the, now silent, kit and headed away from the tree bridge, where the kit was found.

Unbeknown to the cats around the lake, a danger was rising; a danger, with had once not been a threat.

**So, what do you think of the prologue. To clear things up, I'll add a family tree.**

**Great grandparents: Unnamed Tribe cat (M), unnamed Loner (F).**

**Grandparents: Unnamed Shadowclan cat (M), unnamed Riverclan cat (F).**

**Parents: Unnamed Windclan cat (F), unnamed Thunderclan cat (M).**

**Current: Lostkit (F)**

**Okay, the unnamed Tribe cat and the Loner mated, but then the loner left, because the territory didn't suit her.**

**Her kit, a male, joined Shadowclan and mated with a Riverclan she-cat.**

**The Riverclanner's kit was exiled at 6 moons and joined Windclan.**

**She later mated with a Thunderclan tom, and the result was Lostkit.**

**I hope this makes sense.**

**You'll see why she has so many different relations, once the story progresses.**

**Please review.**


	2. Kits are always in trouble…

**I honestly wasn't expecting to have so many people view this story in less than three days! Thanks for that. This is now set a week before Lostkit's apprentice ceremony.**

_Chapter 1 – Kits are always in trouble…_

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting a beautiful colour in the morning sky. The dawn patrol was just returning and reporting what they'd found-if anything.

All cats in the camp would be well awake within half an hour and those in the Nursery would probably be the first up, like always.

Speaking of the nursery, little mews and squeals could already be heard from in there, along with the tired groans of the queens. Lostkit had been in the clan for five moons and didn't remember much of her life before it; which was probably a good thing.

"Hey, Lostkit, wake up! Come on, let's play!" Lostkit's very annoying, hyperactive and troublesome brother pestered her. Couldn't he see that she was tired?

"Be quiet, Moonkit, I'm tire—Oof!" The she-kit was cut off by her brother pouncing on her.

"Hey! You don't attack me and get away with it!" Lostkit challenged as she shot out of the nursery, after her brother who had ran off into the main clearing of the camp.

"You're so slow, Lostkit! You wouldn't be able to catch a slug!" Moonkit taunted his sister, even though she was hot on his tail.

These two did have another sister at one point, but she'd died of White-Cough just after Lostkit was taken in by her adoptive mother Morningsun, a dark grey she-cat with blazing yellow eyes.

Moonkit was a black tom, with white paws, ears and nose, much like their father, Blackleg, who was killed by a badger, just after Morningsun fell pregnant.

Because of the death of two of her family members, Morningsun was very protective of her two remaining kits because of a mother's instinct and the deaths of her mate and daughter.

The dark grey she-cat had now appeared at the entrance of the nursery, watching as her two kits played with each other. _It won't be long now before they're apprentices… I hope that Starclan will protect them once that day comes._

Her yellow eyes filled with worry, but that was quickly replaced with assurance, as she watched he kits play.

The morning patrol had just left, by now, along with two hunting patrols. The elders were awake, too.

Apprentices soon left to train with the warriors, leaving only Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, the cats from the nursery and elder's den in the camp.

It was around midday, and the kits were now sleeping.

"What do you think about that kit? Lostkit, I mean." Sandstorm had padded up to Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

"What do you mean?" Bramblestar questioned.

"I mean the fact that Lostkit has traits from all four clans… Don't you think it's odd?" Sandstorm replied.

"Well, it is very odd to see kit like her. To be honest, I don't think anyone's seen a kit like her. No even back in the old forest…" Squirrelflight agreed.

"True, but think: the traits she has from all four clans give us an advantage if we were to ever fight another clan. It's a good thing that Bramblestar managed to persuade the other leaders to let her stay in Thunderclan." Graystripe concluded.

"I didn't persuade them. Had she have not had Thunderclan's scent on her at the time, there would've been an argument over which clan got her." Bramblestar told the group.

"Well, no matter what, I think she'll be a valuable asset to Thunderclan. Though do you think the other clans will accept her as part of the forest?" Graystripe asked.

"Only time will tell." Bramblestar responded.

While the four cats were talking, the morning patrol had returned, with nothing unusual to report.

During this time, Jayfeather had been relaxing from his duties as Medicine Cat, when he suddenly said, "I know you two are behind me."

The two kits didn't believe Jayfeather, because they knew he was blind.

"How do you know we're behind you? You can't see!" Moonkit protested.

"That's true, but I'm able to hear and smell you." Jayfeather responded.

"Wow! That's cool!" Lostkit chimed in, "Can you play with us, Jayfeather?"

"No. It's about time I got back to the Medicine Den. Leafpool's gathering herbs, so I have to make sure kits like you two don't destroy the place." Jayfeather's seemingly cold personality had returned.

"Awww! You're no fun, Jayfeather!" Moonkit called after the grey tabby, who was already in the Medicine Den.

"Come on, Moonkit! Let's go and do something fun!" Moonkit told his sister.

"Like what?" Lostkit asked.

"Let's sneak out of camp! We can go and catch some prey for the warriors, because they always give us food, but we don't give them anything!" Moonkit said, persuasively. Though, his real ambition for the idea was to have some fun.

"Yeah! We can repay them for feeding us!" Lostkit's eyes shone with excitement, "But how do we sneak out?"

"Simple. At Moon-high, we sneak out of the nursery, past the cat on sentry and then through a hole at the dirt-place. In the morning, we come through the camp entrance and everyone will be amazed and happy with us!" Moonkit said. He'd thought about this for a while now and was ready t set his plan into motion.

"OK. Now we've just got to bide time, until then…" Lostkit said as she flicked a ball of moss at Moonkit.

**Alright. I'll be updating this again, very soon.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**=(^.^)=**


	3. Sneaking Out Has Consequences

**Here I am! Let's start this immediately! Again thanks to everyone who's read this.**

Chapter 2 – _Sneaking Out_

"Lostkit. It's time! Come on!" Moonkit whispered in his sister's ear.

"Time? For what?" Lostkit responded.

"remember what I said earlier? We're gonna repay the warriors for feeding us." Moonkit whispered.

"Oh yeah! But are you sure about this?" Lostkit asked as the two silently left he nursery.

"Of course! You're not gonna turn into a kittypet, are you?"

"N-No…" Lostkit said apprehensively.

"Then follow me." Moonkit ordered.

The pair stuck close to the brambles that surrounded the camp, as they headed towards the dirt place.

Fortunately, it appeared as though the sentries-Graystripe and Dovewing-had not seen them, as they went into the dirt place.

The place always smelt bad because of obvious reasons.

"So where's this hole you told me about?" Lostkit asked.

"Here." Moonkit replied as he pushed aside part of the brambles to make a hole, perfect for a kit.

The two squirmed through, and then reset the hole so that it looked the same, once they were on the other side.

"So what will we catch for the warriors?" Lostkit asked.

"It has to be something good. Like a magpie or squirrel." Moonkit answered.

"But they're as big as us! How do we kill them?" Lostkit asked.

"Teamwork." Moonkit told his grey and cream sister as he walked into the forest, with Lostkit following close behind.

"Look! There's a magpie. It sure is stupid for being out so late. I'll go around to the other side and give you a signal for when to chase it towards me." Moonkit ordered.

Lostkit nodded. The little kit crouched down and waited for her brother to give a signal.

It was a minute before her brother flicked his tail.

_That must be the signal…_ Lostkit thought as she began to crawl towards the magpie.

Her dark pelt helped her blend in to the night.

When she was about a fox length away, Lostkit leaped for the bird; using her Thunderclan strength and long Windclan legs to catch the magpie as it tried to fly away.

She caught the bird by the wing and dragged it back to the ground, where her brother pinned its other wing.

The bird was panicked; struggling to get its wings free, as well as making a lot of noise.

Moonkit leapt of the wing he'd pinned and onto the bird's neck, where he bit onto the skin and shook his head violently, hoping to snap the bird's neck.

The bird was growing weaker by the second, as t realised it could be killed by these two kits.

It squawked louder than before, in one last attempt to free itself, before a sickening _crack_ filled the night; which was then followed by silence.

They did it! The bird was dead! The sun was beginning to rise, when the two kits looked at the carcass proudly.

"You were great, Lostkit! Of course, I killed the bird, but it would've been impossible without your help!" Moonkit boasted slightly.

"Now… Let's get this back to camp." Moonkit added, as he grabbed a wing and began to drag the unfortunate magpie back to camp.

Lostkit took the other wing, as the two headed back to camp, unaware of the trouble they'd caused and how much trouble they were in.

The two kits arrived back at camp to find cats zipping around the place.

"Moonkit! Lostkit!" They had their mother's frantic call.

Morningsun raced over to her kits, filled with worry.

The grey she cat's yellow eyes were filled with emotions: hurt, worry and…was that anger?

"Where in Starclan have you two been?!" A new voice roared over the others, catching everyone's attention.

A soft wind blew across the, now silent, camp as Bramblestar questioned, "Well?"

The leader's voice was stern and he now seemed intimidating, instead of kind, like he usually was.

_W-Wow I never knew Bramblestar could be so scary…._ Lostkit thought, as the tension in the air grew.

The sun was now peeking above the trees, when Lostkit answered, "We… We, uh, wanted to repay the w-warriors for catching prey f-for us, so we caught a bird… For t-the Warriors."

Moonkit had gone silent and was watching fearfully.

"Their intentions were good. Like that time Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and I snuck out to get rid of those fox cubs." Lionblaze said in the kits defence.

"True, but they still went against the Warrior Code," Bramblestar said sternly, "And, because of that, I'll have their Apprentice ceremony be delayed for half a moon."

Bramblestar's statement was met with cries of out-burst-but only from the two kits.

"What?! That's unfair! We were helping the Warriors!" Moonkit shrieked, after taking it in.

Lostkit remained silent, but anger radiated coldly off of her body and her eyes were as cold as ice. That was the thing about her; she didn't have an explosive anger that caused you to yell or an electrifying one that seemingly paralysed you.

No. Hers was the snow-cold one; the type of anger that froze your body, mind and eyes, almost to the point of ice itself.

"Be quiet!" Bramblestar snapped, "Moonkit, put the bird on the Fresh-Kill pile and then head back to the nursery. You will both stay there for two days, unless you need to use the dirt-place. Morningsun will bring your food in." The dark brown tiger-like tabby ordered.

Lostkit never removed her colder-than-ice glare from Bramblestar.

In it said everything she was too afraid to say out loud. Bramblestar responded with his own heated glare; one that was intense like a fire, but also unwavering.

Only when her brother tapped heron the shoulder, did she move from her almost frozen state.

Just before the two kits entered the nursery, Lostkit finally said something, "We go out and catch a magpie and no one even says half a word of thanks! Some clan this is!" She added sarcastically at the end.

"Are you sure you weren't too harsh?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"No. Those kits need to learn there are consequences for breaking rules… Even if it was for the good of the clan." Bramblestar sighed.

"Hey, Bramblestar. I think you've made enemies with Lostkit. I mean, from the way she was glaring at you. That kits glare is colder than ice-and it wasn't even directed at me!" Graystripe told his leader.

"Yeah and sooner or later she'll find out about her heritage. I want to be on her good side when that day comes…" Bramblestar said as he dispatched patrols for the day.

**OK. This should keep people entertained for a while. I probably won't upload again for about a week, due to school. Now for a little word from the characters.**

**Moonkit: You were so unfair to us! I mean-I mean why did you put us through that!?**

**Lostkit: *Glaring***

**Me: Listen, guys. It's just part of a learning thing and to add some plot to the story.**

**Bramblestar: Exactly.**

**Me: Don't think I'm on your side, either.**


End file.
